Unified Republic of the Caribbean
Disclaimer: This is not a real government and is background information for a work of literature. This does not relate to Role-Play either. Government Executive #Head of State: Lord Christopher Crane (PF) #Leader of the Republic Forum: Vice Lord Davy Gunfish (IP) *Seat of power: Puerto Republica (PR) Legislature *Official Name: Republic Forum *Leader: Vice Lord Davy Gunfish **Forum Whip: Rep. Stormwalker (TR-2) *Seat of power: Tortuga (TR) Representatives Total Count - 50 Padres Del Fuego - 8 *Blanca Cruz (PD-7) *Engenio Fausto (PD-6) * * * * * * Tortuga - 7 *Stormwalker (TR-2) *Andrew Bowdash (TR-4) *Dajin Ming (TR-3) *Davy Doubloon (TR-1) *Isaiah Callecutter (TR-5) *Willow Moonfeather (TR-7) *Dedrie Dunnam (TR-6) Puerto Republica - 6 * * * * * * St. Bridget - 5 * * * * * Ravenia - 4 *Ellie Dove (RA-4) *Ariana Spark (RA-3) *Johanna Rayray (RA-2) *Celestine Cote (RA-1) Terre d'argent - 3 *Francois Cote (TA-1) * * Isla de Plata - 3 *Garcia de Avaricia (IP-1) * * Cuba - 3 *Hector Daggerflint (CA-1) * * Perdida-Driftwood - 2 * * Rumrunner's Isle - 2 * * Isla Cangrejos - 2 *Mary Spark (CA-1) * Storm Isle - 2 * * Outkast Isle - 1 *Mila Bannock (OK-1) Military Infantry #Lord-General: General Bill Plunderbones # Navy #Lord-Admiral: Bobby R. Moon #Rear Admiral Ned Edgewalker Provinces Terre d'argent (TA) Representatives: 3 ''Governor ??? Originally the French Privateering base, this was blown to bits during the Revolution and was rebuilt by conserving a small area of it to be a naval stronghold. The rest was majorly inhabitated by French-Republicans. They love their country and show their pride for it. ''Ravenia (RA) Representatives: 4 Governor Albertus Spark Formerly known as Raven's Cove, it has been under the control of the Spark Family for years, they being war heroes and continually overseeing the re-colonization effort. It exports various rare materials unknown to many, and is a very useful island for the Republic. Isla de Plata (IP) Representatives: 3 Governor ??? Originally the Spanish Privateering base, it was a naval stronghold for the Revolution and although the island was re-organized much like its sister island---'Terre d'argent'---so most of it is colonized by civilians. There is a large Spaniard population with a second large population of English descent. Padres Del Fuego (Disputed) (PF) ''Note: Includes Cutthroat Isle Representatives: 8 Military Governor ??? Home to the current Lord of the Republic, Christopher Crane was the Governor of it prior to running for the Republic Lord Election. A volcano colonized by many, it is one of the largest provinces in the Republic. It also exports silver and vital materials for weapons. ''Puerto Republica (PR) Representatives: 6 ''Governor ??? Formerly known as Port Royal, it was renamed to rid of anything with that of authoritarian governments and even made into Spanish to please those who migrated from Isla de Plata. This is the seat of power for the Executive branch of the Republic, where the current Lord carries out work for the Republic. ''Tortuga (TR) Note: Includes Devil's Anvil Representatives: 7 Governor ??? Continuing on to live with it's original name, Tortuga is the seat of power for the legislature of the Republic. Here you often see the Vice Lord scurrying around to make ends meet. While it carries it original name it also carries its what seems to be permanent character, crime riddled island. '' St. Bridget ''(SB) '' '' Representatives: 5 Governor ??? Renamed St. Bridget and formerly Kingshead, it was a stronghold for the EITC. While today it is used just for civilization, there are occasional military training routines conducted there and a small facility on the island. St. Bridget is not heard from much and has a very high British population. '' Cuba ''(CU) Representatives: 3 Governor ??? Modestly colonized it still is a vital province for the exportation of remedies and other medical necessities and treatments. Cuba has been a stable island for its entire time being occupied by the human race, as it has little materials at first to the naked eye. Cuba has many Spanish speakers. '' Perdida-Driftwood'' (PD) Representatives: 2 Governor ??? Sparsely inhabitated, the two territories were combined in effort to save gold and to simplify the size of the country. With plentiful and fruitful exports for chow time, this also a vital province for the Republic. While Perdida-Driftwood may not seem like they have common ground, they do. '' Rumrunner's Isle ''(RR) Representatives: 2 Governor ??? After the discovery of Rumrunner's Isle and the glorious riches left behind by an old rum smuggling gang, Rumrunner's grew rapidly and while it is disputed how many representatives they have, it is the largest growing province next to Ravenia. '' Isla Cangrejos'' (CA) Representatives: 2 Governor ??? Discovering that this island can on its own be self sufficient in the basics of survival, the island grew to province status after the revolution, it is the newest province addition to the Republic leaving only one territory in the Republic. '' Storm Isle'' (SI) Representatives: 2 Governor ??? The smallest province in the Republic had fierce debate over it even becoming a province. After the revolution, it was mostly inhabitated by those who formerly served Davy Jones and while some may say that is not many, it is more than enough to have 2 representatives. Though the main reason is whether they are people are not seeing as they are part fish. It exports much of the clean water drank in the Caribbean. Territories '' Outkast Isle ''(OK) Representative: 1 Governor Nathaniel The only territory in the Republic yet to achieve porvincial status after the grenade bombing of it in the Revolution days. Many fled it and left behind are ruins of the former colonization. It has begun re-colonization but is still ways form provincial status. Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Creations